


Happily Ever After Or Some Shit Like That

by kyungotmyheart



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Rain, Sweet, jeonghan is flirty, ok this shit is nothing other than fluff, ugh their such angsty teens, very flirty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungotmyheart/pseuds/kyungotmyheart
Summary: “Your Highness, do you believe in love at first sight?”





	Happily Ever After Or Some Shit Like That

Jisoo wasn’t much for the balls his parents planned for him. In fact, he absolutely despised them. It was his birthday, the day he becomes a man… or whatever bullshit everyone told him. 

He stood in front of trying his throne, quietly. Jisoo nervously played with his light brown hair, using his two hands to keep this bangs up in place. 

Trying to keep the attention away from him to the best of his abilities. That didn’t really happen, it was his birthday after all. Princess’ came up to him asking for a dance, but frankly, he couldn’t be bothered. So, politely, he declined each of their offers. 

As Jisoo looked around at all the royal guests at the ball, he caught the glance of a boy across. The boy was making conversation with multiple different people, a drink in one hand. 

He looked like a prince, from what he was wearing. The jewellery indicated that he must come from wealth. His clothes were a mix of navy blues and matte blacks. A complete contrast to Jisoo’s white and gold outfit.

Jisoo didn’t recognize him, which was a pleasant change from seeing the same old faces. 

Once he noticed the prince walking towards him, he batted his eyes away subconsciously, looking down at his leather shoes.

“Your Highness, do you believe in love at first sight?”

Jisoo snapped his head up, meeting eyes with the prince he was admiring from a distance. 

“Or should I walk by again?” 

He choked, taking a second to understand the punch line, before letting out a little chuckle. Jisoo saw the smug expression that plastered on the prince’s face. 

Not willing to satisfy the boy’s needs he answered with, “It wasn’t funny that’s why I laughed.” Jisoo adjusted the tiara that sat on his head, and cocked his head to the side. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t,” the other prince smiled, Jisoo felt his heart get stuck in his throat. The prince put the wine he was holding down on the table beside them, before bowing down. He let a hand out. “A dance, Your Highness?” 

Jisoo raised his brows, before taking it. How could he reject such a gorgeous, gorgeous man? They walked out into the center of the dance floor. The prince, had his hand on his waist, making Jisoo put his hand on his shoulder. 

They danced in silence for a bit until people started noticing, cooing at the two boys and circling around them. 

“Your name?” Jisoo whispered into his ear. 

“Prince Jeonghan from the Yoon Family.” 

“The Yoon family, huh?” He said, twirling away before landing back into his arms. “Our families are good friends, why haven’t I seen you before?” 

“Why would I come to balls designed for the prince to meet his wife?” the prince, now known as Jeonghan asked. “Doesn’t that seem like a waste of time?” 

Jisoo scoffed, looking past his shoulder then meeting his eyes again. “Then why come to this one?” 

“‘Cause I heard the prince was hot,” Jeonghan deadpanned, searching for a reaction. 

“Was what you heard correct?” Jisoo smiled, trying to make himself seem less panicked than he actually was. 

“It was indeed correct, Your Highness,” Jeonghan chuckled, pulling Jisoo a bit closer, whispering into his ear. “If we leave now, we could make it back in time for the grand toast.” 

“Oh, thank god,” Jisoo muttered. 

The princes slowly left the center of the ballroom, secretly made their way out of the ballroom without anybody noticing. They snuck into Jisoo’s bedroom, standing out on the balcony. 

Jeonghan took off his jacket and placed it over the balcony, revealing a well-tailored leather vest underneath. He had a pin indicating that he, in fact, was a member of the Yoon family. The prince adjusted the sleeves the black shirt underneath, fiddling with the buttons on his wrists. 

Jisoo couldn’t help but stare at how the moonlight hit Jeonghan’s features, making his black hair glow. The light reflected against his eyelashes. He found himself staring at his lips, seeing how they were just a perfect shape. 

“Do you like what you see, Your Highness?” Jeonghan smirked, side-eyeing him, a hint of mischief behind his voice. 

Jisoo hummed, holding back a chuckle. ”Stop calling me that, it makes me feel weird.” 

“What should I call you then?” 

“Jisoo.” 

“Jisoo?” 

His heart raced the moment Jeonghan said his name. 

“Well, Jisoo. I’m still kinda surprised you accepted my dance,” Jeonghan brought up, leaning against the balcony, elbows resting behind him. “I’ve heard you never do that.” 

“It’s not everyday a pretty prince asks for a dance,” he replied nonchalantly. “I would much rather take up on that offer than another princess’ trying to become my wife.” 

“I feel special,” Jeonghan smirked, before stretching his arms up. Little droplets of rain hit their foreheads and arms. 

Jisoo giggled, letting his hand out to feel the drizzle. He sighed, “I would’ve much rather gone out to see the town today, but of course, I couldn’t.” 

Jeonghan cocked his head, turning to the front again to rest against his arms the balcony. “Do your parents not let you go out?” 

“I mean, I can. They would just rather I not. Whenever I bring it up they always change the topic and give me something to keep me busy.” 

“So… have you never gone out?” 

“I have,” the prince said, “Just not far. I’ve always wanted to travel over borders. See different people and places. I’ve been seeing the same scenery and people since I was born, I just- it’s boring.” 

Jeonghan nodded before he acquired an idea. He smirked, nudging Jisoo in the shoulder, he raised his eyebrows. 

“What?” 

“Do you want to?” Jeonghan asked excitedly, biting his bottom lip. 

“We can’t just leave…” 

Jeonghan pursed his lips, he leaned into Jisoo. “Why not?” he said, lips close to touching his ear. “It’s your party after all.” 

It took Jisoo time to think before he shrugged. He looked up at the moon and the stars, unsure of how to feel about Jeonghan’s proposition. “Enticing as that sounds, it’s almost time for the toasts. Let’s start going down.” 

Jeonghan sighed, watching Jisoo walk back inside. He caught his hand, turning him around to face him. “Jisoo, please. Let me take you somewhere you’ve never been.” 

This made Jisoo’s heart stop, his eyes explored Jeonghan’s face trying to figure out something to say. A shade of red covered his cheeks and his clothes felt more uncomfortable than before. 

Jeonghan’s eyes sparkled, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. 

So, Jisoo found himself holding the hand of a boy he barely knew while running out into the empty town. Laughs filled the abandoned streets. 

The consistent light rain turned into a heavier rain drastically, soaking them without a warning. Neither of them minded, enjoying the way the cold water hit their faces. 

Jisoo unattached hands with the boy so he could take his crown off. The rain made the hair gel, that kept his hair up in a quiff, disintegrate. He mussed his hair, letting it flop down in front of his eyebrows. 

Jeonghan looked behind him at the boy, a huge smile plastered on his face. “Your hair looks nice like that.” 

“Thank you,” Jisoo grinned. He felt the little amount of makeup he had on melt away with the rain.

The boys played in the streets for a while, enjoying the rain. Though, once it started slowing down, Jeonghan took Jisoo’s hand in his again. “I have a pretty place I show you.” 

“Please do.” 

He guided Jisoo to a tiny bridge that wasn’t far from where they were. Fireflies twinkled around the weeping willows.

“Oh wow,” Jisoo gasped, he let go off Jeonghan’s hand. Looking around almost comically, he whipped around to look at Jeonghan. His eyes twinkled with euphoria in a way the Jeonghan hadn’t seen before. 

“You like it?” he asked, a soft smile rested on his face. Jeonghan took a seat on the bridge, letting his feet swing off the side. 

“It’s beautiful,” Jisoo gaped at the scenery. He leaned down to take off his shoes and jacket off, placing his crown neatly on top. Leaving them on the bridge near Jeonghan’s legs, not giving a fuck if they get dirty. 

He ran around in the soft, moist grass on the other side of the bridge. Jeonghan laughed at how the boy was so effortlessly cute. 

Jisoo collapsed on the floor, looking up at the leaves and branches of the weeping willows. He heard Jeonghan’s footsteps so he sat up, leaning against his elbows. 

Jeonghan had Jisoo’s jacket over his shoulder, holding it by his thumb. He wore Jisoo’s crown and held his shoes by his other fingers. 

Jisoo laughed, looking at how Jeonghan’s thick black hair almost engulfed his crown. “You’re pretty.”

“Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself,” Jeonghan smirked, sitting down next to the boy. He took the crown off and put it back on Jisoo. “It looks better on the rightful owner.” 

“Yeah, you know, the shiny jewels really doesn’t match your aesthetic,” Jisoo joked. 

“Also, be more careful with your jacket,” Jeonghan said, placing the long jacket on Jisoo’s shoulders, before sitting down next to him. “Gold buttons aren’t cheap.” 

Jisoo hummed, before laying down on the grass, Jeonghan mirrored his actions.

“Fireflies!” Jisoo gasped, looking at the multiple little bugs that flew in the tree on top of them. “How many do you think there are?” 

“We should count them,” Jeonghan giggled, his eyes still glued to Jisoo. He watched as the boy counted playfully, before joining in. 

“Too many is the answer,” Jisoo laughed, once they lost count. After a second, his smile faltered. “God, my parents are probably pissed right now.”

“Ah, they’ll get over it,” Jeonghan looked at the other prince. “Don’t worry too much. We can deal with it tomorrow.” 

Jisoo turned his head over. They looked into each other’s eyes for what felt like lightyears. Jeonghan traced his finger along the bridge of Jisoo’s nose, noticing the way he tensed up. “You really really are bloody hot… Your Highness.” 

Jisoo’s eyes widened. His face got unbearably red. “I told you not to call me that,” he scrunched his nose, jutting his lower lip out. 

Jeonghan smiled, poking his nose before turning his head to look up. 

“We should start going back,” Jisoo sighed, examining the other’s side profile. 

“You’re right,” Jeonghan said. “But do we really want to?” 

Jisoo chuckled, before pushing himself up with his elbows, leaning on one arm. He looked down at Jeonghan, smiling at him. Without thinking, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the side of his lips. “Thank you,” he said. 

Jeonghan didn’t look flinch back, or look a the least bit surprised. Rather he looked as if he was expecting it. A smile tugged at the side of his mouth. 

He placed his hand at the small of Jisoo’s back, pulling the prince closer. He made Jisoo lose his balance with the action. Jisoo placed his other hand on the other side of Jeonghan’s head, to stop himself from falling straight into the other boy. Their noses were inches apart from touching. 

Jisoo closed his eyes expectantly, waiting for the other boy’s lips to meet his own. Jeonghan noticed his actions, choosing to just gazed at him, instead. He viewed Jisoo’s eyelashes, how they sat gently on his cheek. His gaze flickered down to his lips, they puckered out the slightest bit. Jeonghan couldn’t help but find him painfully cute. 

Jisoo opened an eye to see what was happening, just to meet Jeonghan’s shit-eating grin. Embarrassment and regret took over Jisoo, he scoffed. Before he could moved away though, Jeonghan pulled him closer, connecting their lips. 

All the negative thoughts that flooded into Jisoo’s head seconds before were gone once Jeonghan took his other hand to cup his jaw, guiding him through the kiss. 

If Jisoo said that he had experience in kissing; he’d be lying. The closest thing he had to a proper kiss was when a princess had accidentally brushed her lips against his while they were dancing. It was one of the most scaring moments of his life. 

Jeonghan realised the lack of experience with how much their noses crushed into each other while changing head positions, and how their teeth uncomfortably clanked at times. 

Nevertheless, once Jisoo’s nerves calmed, he let Jeonghan take control. Jisoo felt his crown fall to the ground, but he couldn’t care less. Jeonghan trailed his hand down Jisoo’s leg, placing it at the back of his thigh. Indicating that Jisoo could straddle him, since he was in a rather uncomfortable position. Jisoo shyly accepted the silent offer. 

Jeonghan’s hands moved to his hair, carding through the back of it. He bit Jisoo’s bottom lip, and trailed his lips down to his neck. Leaving multiple kisses all over, before leaving one last kiss on his lips. Jisoo tried to follow his lips as Jeonghan pulled away, making the boy chuckle. 

They both were slightly out of breath and flustered. Jisoo’s lips were swollen and his arms started to ache. So, he decided to lay on Jeonghan’s chest. Jeonghan locked his chin on top of Jisoo’s head, nuzzling into his hair. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

“I don’t want this to end,” Jisoo mumbled. 

“It doesn’t have to,” Jeonghan said, rubbing circles onto the prince’s back. 

Jisoo sat up, knitting his eyebrows together. “Wait, you’re right.” 

“I know I’m right, Your Highness,” Jeonghan smirked. 

Jisoo giggled, “We really should start heading back, Prince Jeonghan of the Yoon Family.” 

Jeonghan pushed himself up and looked at his watch, “Yeah, it officially tomorrow. We should definitely go back.” 

“But before that,” Jisoo said, he leaned into Jeonghan and kissed him once more. 

Jeonghan laughed into Jisoo’s lips, pulling him back down to the grass. “Let’s deal with it after another hour. What do you say, Your Highness?”

Jisoo hummed, “I say that’s a great idea.” 

Let's just say, well, royalty gets grounded too, sometimes... 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I finally got to write a royalty au that I've been wanting to do for so long! I really hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. If you want a sequel... I'll be totally down to write one... So, let me know. ;)


End file.
